


Rarepairtober 2019

by CHESSERE



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Romance, Biting, Blood Drinking, Bodyswap, Character Death, College, Crushes, Fallen Angels, Halloween, Holding Hands, I'm Sorry, Jealousy, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Memories, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Ninja, POV First Person, Past Relationship(s), Red String of Fate, Reunions, Ritsu just loves bullying kids, Scents & Smells, Seduction, Sleepovers, Tsukasa is a mess, dumbasses being dumbasses ya know, i guess, ibara's slight gay panic, it's still ritsumika because i said so, ritsu also loves bullying his brother, the prompt i wrote on my note was simply 'chiaki fucking dies' and nothing else, youkai AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 18,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHESSERE/pseuds/CHESSERE
Summary: A new burnout fest! A mix of romantic and platonic relationship that I don't know if I will be able finish or not-Day 22: EiNazuDay 23: NatsuKogaDay 24: EiBaraDay 25: LeoHinaDay 26: YuzuMaoDay 27: RitsuMika ft. Sakuma "bullied" ReiDay 28: ReiMugiDay 29: MadaKaoDay 30: RitsuSoumaDay 31: WataKei





	1. EiKao

"You're not going back home yet?" a boy in the classroom asked, while his hands are still turning the pages of the book he's been reading

"Yeah..." a weak voice answers him.

"Hakaze-kun, what's going on, I've seen you sighing for a while now"

Kaoru turns his head to face the other boy.

"Oh, it was a breakup, by messages also" he laughs dryly.

"I see" after he finished, the blond boy went back to reading his book while the other person takes out his phone and plays around with it mindlessly.

Eichi looks at him like he notices something.

_________

"You're not going back home yet?"

Right now, Eichi is standing in front of the boy who was sitting on the bench and zoning out near the school fountain. It isn't normal for Kaoru to stay at school at this time so this is quite a rare occasion.

"I don't want to go back yet..." He answers, before pausing a little.

"But I don't have any reason to stay here either. You wanna go to the arcade together, President?" A small chuckle comes from Kaoru. He looks at the other boy demanding his answer.

Eichi smiles.

"I have no reason to reject your offer, have I?"

...

"You're losing, Hakaze-kun" The boy next to him presses the gun-like controller to fire, protecting Kaoru from the enemy.

"H- Huh, uh...sorry" Kaoru goes back to focusing on the screen in front of him again.

Eichi wants to ask why he's not acting like himself.

_________

"You're not going back home yet?" Eichi asks

"Yeah..." The other boy only answers shortly.

"Is it weird? Sorry" Kaoru looks away from him.

"You don't have any dates? Normally you would be the first one to get out of the school" The lighter-haired boy sits down next to him.

"You're right, I don't have any. Ah, it's actually pretty lonely." A dry laugh comes from Kaoru's throat, so Eichi follows him though of them doesn't sound very sincere.

Eichi can't help but notice how fake it actually is.

_________

"You're not going back home yet?" The same question comes from Eichi's mouth again.

It's already pretty late, so he can't help but be curious about why his classmate is sitting all alone in the park, and have his driver stops the car to check.

"P- President...?"

"Yes, it's me" Eichi answers.

"Let me ask a new question, 'why' are you not going back home yet?"

"I'm..."

The other boy sighs,

"You don't want to, right?"

"..." Kaoru doesn't say anything, instead, he looks away.

"You've been acting weird lately, do you think I didn't notice?" Eichi says in a kind of scolding tone, before sitting down next to him.

The weak voice speaks, still not looking at his way,

"It's not any of the President's business"

If he has to be honest, being rejected like that kind of hurts a bit. Eichi reaches his hands in Kaoru direction, but hesitate a little.

Eichi's cold hand touches the other's, making the owner of that hand jumps slightly before he finally turns back to look at him.

Each takes a deep breath,

"Then can you tell me what happened? Not to your classmate or the student council president..."

"But at least, to someone who cares about you"

Because the usual smile he has disappeared, Eichi feels like he should try to bring it back.

"W- What do you mean, President!?"

Kaoru tries to shake his hands away, but Eichi holds onto it even tighter.

"The same as you think I mean" While speaking, his eyes have a serious glint that can clearly be seen even though it's already dark.

"Can I help you with anything,"

"Kaoru-kun?"

"..."

He doesn't get any answer, but instead, feels drops of warm liquid dripping down onto his hand.

Kaoru is still keeping his mouth shut, trying to swallow down tears that keep falling without stopping. He grips the hand that's been held tight.

"This is the worst...I, I'm not cool at all" He complains while still crying.

"It's fine, you don't have to look good all the time, do you?" Eichi says quietly before reaching his other hand out to bring the other boy closer.

Then, Eichi sees his bodyguard approaching them, even though he was gone for a long time but since he's completely fine, Eichi signals his bodyguard to stay there.

...

"You were fighting with your parents?"

Even though Eichi uses the word 'parents' it was mostly his dad anyway.

Kaoru nods a little.

Making someone as carefree as Kaoru this stressed out, it must be pretty serious.

"If you don't want to go back now, you can stay at my place"

"...Are you serious, the president?"

"Of course I am"

Eichi smiles.

"It's already late, I can't really reject it, can I?" Kaoru laughs, voice cracking because of what happened earlier.

"Well then, I'll let my parents know you'll be staying"

Eichi releases the other boy's hand before standing up leaving Kaoru doubting about the event earlier because of how surreal it was. He decides to pinch his hands

It hurts.

"What are you doing?"

Kaoru looks up to see the lighter-haired boy standing in front of him, not knowing when he finished talking to his parents.

"You're not dreaming" 

Eichi smiles, before reaching his hand out for Kaoru to pull himself up.

...

Today was so tiring for Kaoru

"..."

"Hm?" Eichi let out a small noise when he feels something on his shoulder when he turns to look, he found out that Kaoru already fell asleep.

"Fufu" He chuckles, before petting the other boy's dull blond hair.

'Be glad Kaoru-kun. You're one of my favorite students in this school'

_________

"You're not going back home yet?" Eichi asks this question again. He just finished his student council work before he sees Kaoru in front of the school gate.

"Uh..."

The other boy scratches his cheek before looking in the other direction.

"Are you perhaps waiting for me?" Eichi laughs, before noticing how after he said that, Kaoru's cheeks become a little red.

'So I was correct' He laughs again but this time inside his head.

"How is your situation at home?"

"I've been trying to talk to them" Kaoru answers.

"Please make it quick. Even though you're one of my 'favorites' I can't help you with anything if your performance drops" Eichi teases

"I know, I know" He laughs

This is Hakaze Kaoru, the person who could make Eichi soften down this much.

Eichi wants to say that, if he doesn't mind, please always keep smiling like this.

This time, Eichi's face is decorated with a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an old work but translated to English since this is me and I have no plan at all!
> 
> No beta not even a proofread from myself


	2. RitsuEi

"Ecchan~" Ritsu lazily calls out the other boy's name while he's sliding off the chair and let himself almost falling to the ground, earning a chuckle from the president of the club on the opposite side of him. Once Ritsu feels uncomfortable, he decided to get up and sit properly, still keeping his eyes on Eichi and...the other boy who's annoyingly pink it hurts his eyes.

He's sitting on Eichi's lap happily, eating snacks, not noticing the glare and occasional grumbles from Ritsu.

"How come this kid gets to sit on your lap but I don't, no fair~" Ritsu pouts, which makes Eichi laugh with delight. Ritsu doesn't understand why he's laughing, considering the fact that he's completely serious and Eichi is not fair since he should have the right to also do that, being somewhat together after all.

"My apologies, Ritsu-kun, but you're too big and I'm afraid I might not be able to handle your weight" Eichi pauses and sip the tea from his cup, "though I'd love to let you if you were smaller though"

"Fine~" Though dissatisfied, Ritsu still agrees with Eichi. Look, he's being an actual understanding boyfriend.

Did he just make that face at me?

Ritsu would've let it go if it wasn't the kid himself who decided to stick his tongue out for a brief moment, still Ritsu was able to catch him doing it. Tori is enjoying his victory over Eichi's lap, monopolizing him, and Ritsu is right there in front of them. Now Ritsu won't be satisfied until he gets to claim Eichi for himself.

Ritsu stands up and walks toward both of them, then picks up the pink kid easily like he's a box and place him down on the space next to Eichi safely. Even if he wants to chuck him into the bush out of jealousy, he decided not to. Chucking is reserved for his brother only.

"!?"

After Tori is out of the way, he pulls Eichi up by his hand, which almost makes the teacup he was holding spilled its content inside. Ritsu doesn't say anything, instead, when Eichi lands right onto his own body, Ritsu immediately bites down Eichi's exposed neck. He doesn't forget to look at the boy who's making a shocked expression right in the eyes.

That's what you get for provoking a vampire.

After feeling like he's done enough, Ritsu pulls his fangs out of Eichi's skin before admiring the mark he made and grinning.

"Wha- Why would you do that, you monster! President, are you okay!?" Tori yells, but he can't do anything else even though Ritsu is weak in daylight, he's still stronger than him.

"Haha, don't fret, Tori. I'm perfectly fine" Eichi chuckles, before straightening properly by himself since earlier he was being held to stand up only by Ritsu.

"It's a vampire bite, which means Ecchan is marked by me now~"

"What does that mean!?" 

"It means Ecchan is rightfully mine and only mine~"

Ritsu grins, looking at the smaller boy who's now the one pouting.

"What!? No fair!"

"No fair, right?"

Now, Ritsu realized that he might enjoy bullying kids more than he thought, but that's not important, what's important is that you don't mess with a vampire like him.

Well, looking at Eichi's also pouting face, Ritsu thinks he probably has to talk this out with his Ecchan later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a quick one and I am so sleepy


	3. KogaKei

Keito doesn't know if he's hallucinating or not since he just woke up from his months-long hibernation, but he's pretty sure that there's someone snuggling beside him. 

It's a kid, no an oni, a small one that hasn't fully grown yet. Keito sits up and looks at him carefully, he has a small horn which makes Keito suspect that he is even younger than five since oni's body tends to develop faster than normal human.

Looking around, he sees nothing other than his own room, but then, he noticed a piece of paper next to him. Confused, Keito picks up the paper and sees that it's a note. Having nothing else to do, he decides to read what's inside.

"Hello Keito-kun, it's Rei. You're probably wondering why there's a kid next to you, are you not? Well, long story short, I found him around my cave and he keeps following me around, I didn't know what to do so I just brought him here. Take care of him, will you?"

Keito grips the piece of paper with his still-weak hands. Why is an all-powerful Tengu like Rei telling him he has to take care of a kid? He's just a snake that lives long enough to become a human that could just eat him right here since he just woke up from hibernation and is really hungry after all.

Keito looks at the small Oni, guess he can't just eat him up, even though he has lived for so long, an oni, even at such a young age, is still stronger than him.

He stands up and walks to the kitchen to cook something for both of them. Keito probably has no choice but to take care of the kid until he grows up but first, Keito should ask what his name is when he finally wakes up.

...

It's been years since Rei has left Koga with him. Koga has grown into a strong Oni that is now bigger than Keito. Even though Keito expected him to be, that fact still makes him become self-conscious about how he's lived for hundreds of years but is now smaller than a what, sixteen years old? Incorrigible. Though always being a headache, Koga turns out to be quite useful at keeping his house safe when he's hibernating and is completely defenseless.

"Shitty glasses!" A loud voice calls for him. Keito snaps out of his thought and looks at Koga, preparing to lecture him about respect again.

"So now you can hear me, huh?"

Turns out Koga has been calling for him for a while, realizing that it was kind of his fault, Keito decides to spare Koga from his lecture for now.

"What do you want?"

"I've been wanting to ask for a while. Why do you live here, in this remote place, far away from humans?"

Koga thinks he should've lived closer. Weaker Yokai needs humans to survive after all. Even someone who refuses to eat people like Keito still has to after a while or else he wouldn't have survived for this long.

Keito sighs, it's a long story, but he could probably tell Koga about it.

"It's a long story..."

Keito still remembers how it's like, even after a couple of hundred years have passed. The sound of people cursing, the feeling of being chased away from the village with fire and other several things that could seriously kill him if they tried harder, it hasn't left him.

When he was younger, Keito was naive. He lives in a human village thinking that he wouldn't get caught going out at night eating people, in his defense, he needs them to survive after all. Those people whom he ate weren't even from the same village, it was the village near them. Everyone is too kind to him to be considered eating.

That was, until he was found out to be a human-eating snake, people whom he thought would understand all came together and chased him away, even trying to get rid of him for good, thinking he doesn't have any human feelings when Keito didn't even do one bit of harm to any of them.

The person who saved him was, of course, Rei, who's also the one bringing food to this small place he lives in since Keito refuses to eat people himself from that day. Koga has seen him several times throughout each year and becomes acquaintances with him.

"So that's it, I'm here because I'm scared, and I'm scared because of my own stupidity in the past," Keito says calmly, "Anymore question?"

"Aw damn, that just makes me wanna protect ya" Koga looks at him, "ya sounds more like those humans more than an evil snake or something"

"I was never an evil snake, also, I'm older than you"

"But I'm bigger and stronger"

Damn, he's right about that and Keito absolutely hates it.

Before they could continue their conversation, Keito notices a presence near him.

"Kuku, you two actually get along nicely, don't you?" Rei chuckles, before showing himself.

"Be careful, Keito-kun, the kid might still be young and naive, but who knows how he would be when he gets older, let's say, around a hundred years old" Rei grins as he speaks, making Keito shakes his head.

"How incorrigible. Whatever you're hinting at, I won't go along with it" Keito looks at both of them then stands up and go inside his house.

"My, looking at him, I can only wish you good luck, kid" Rei turns his head to look at Koga who's still sitting at the same place earlier

"I'm not a kid, and what are you even talking about!?" Koga yells, to which Rei can sense the embarrassment in his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imagine writing a fic in front of your laptop, your hands are on the keyboard, your eyes are on the screen, but your brain is somewhere in southern Europe and yeah that's me i have no idea what i was doing


	4. YuzuKasa

The time that Tsukasa was silence feels like it's so long, even though for the other person it probably feels like only seconds. His heart is beating like it's going to explode, his lips are trembling, trying to say the sentence that he's been wanting to say since long ago. The rooftop is especially quiet today, Tsukasa feels like the older boy could hear his heartbeat.

"Fushimi-senpai..." Tsukasa speaks, recalling the time in the past.

He knows Yuzuru since he was young, a refined butler of the Himemiya, the family of his small childhood friend. Though he doesn't feel anything special about him before, he can't deny that he admires Yuzuru a lot.

That was until they both enrolled in Yumenosaki, where Tsukasa discovers new things about Yuzuru almost every day. How gorgeous he is when he stands on stage, wearing fine's pure white uniform, or how his eyes look at the target when they're doing the archery club activity. Not only that but also the more relaxed side of him, when he tries his hardest to draw something even though almost no one knows what most of his scribbles are. Tsukasa feels something inside every time he gets to see those sides of him without him even realizing it until it becomes stronger, that was when suddenly, Tsukasa can't look at the other person straight in the eyes without blushing anymore.

He has talked to almost every person that he thinks could help, even his leader, even Tori, Yuzuru's young master himself.

Well, both of them weren't really any help, Tori just laughed at him and Leo didn't even notice he was there, which he should've expected it until his other unitmates overheard the one-sided conversation he was having.

"My, my, look at our Tsukasa-can!" Arashi spoke as she turned her head over to Ritsu who was grinning weirdly. They both walked to him and patted his head, ruining his hair to some extent.

"How about we help him, Nacchan~," Ritsu said.

And that's how he's right here, on the rooftop, confessing to the other person like he's some kind of a high school girl in the shoujo manga or something like that, his two upperclassmen kind of gave him a lot of those as references even though he has never finished any of them.

"...I," Tsukasa pauses a little, before closing his eyes shut,

"I like you, Fushimi-senpai!"

He said it.

Tsukasa feels like he's going to combust from embarrassment. He can feel his face flushing even though he can't see it. Tsukasa is screaming inside his head while on the outside he's calmly waiting for Yuzuru to answer.

Suddenly, a chuckling sound could be heard. Tsukasa opens his eyes to see Yuzuru laughing delightedly, wondering what's funny to him.

"Tsukasa-sama," Yuzuru finally says something after a while, "So you finally said it" 

What?

What does he mean by finally? Did anyone tell him? Both Ritsu and Arashi are from the same class as him after all, it could've been that, right? Tsukasa's head is filled with question, though he remains silent.

"I noticed it a while ago, well, I did talk about this to some of my classmates after all"

So that's why his upperclassmen were grinning weirdly when they knew. Tsukasa's face becomes redder even more than before, the fact that those two already knew it before he told them is too much for him to handle.

"Th- Then..." Tsukasa finally opens his mouth to speak, but then he was cut off by Yuzuru, grabbing his hand and putting his lips on the back of it.

"Consider this an answer, Tsukasa-sama" He smiles, "Now, if you would excuse me," Yuzuru says before he walks toward the door, but then turns his head back to Tsukasa.

"See you tomorrow"

Then he left.

Now, Tsukasa thinks he might've died for real this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i have some idea of what i was doing this time? though the yuzuru part was just me lovemailing him through tsukasa glkf;dhih;s


	5. KanaEi

Eichi doesn't know why, but this morning, he feels different than the other day.

It's like he's not in his own body, it feels lighter. He wouldn't say that he feels more alive than usual but a lot better than his normal morning.

Once he took his mind off the weird feeling, he realized that he was in a completely different room that was certainly not in his house. Several questions pop up in Eichi's mind, has he been kidnapped while he was sleeping and was injected by some kind of drugs so he feels weird? It's not totally impossible. Eichi stands up, finding his ways around the room and opening a door, which leads to a room that looks like a bathroom.

"???"

Just then, he notices how he looks different in the mirror when he passed by it, going back to look at himself again, he sees a boy with blue hair and green eyes on the other side of the mirror.

Oh.

In front of him was not the reflection of Eichi Tenshouin, instead, it was the body of Kanata Shinkai, one of the three eccentrics.

Somehow, things make less sense than his assumption about being kidnapped and drugged for ransom money. Another question was raised when once he realized he's in Kanata's body, does that mean the other boy is inside his body too? Nonetheless, he needs to get to school and talk to Kanata about this weird situation.

...

Eichi finally arrived at the school, he was trying to be the least suspicious he could, pretty sure that someone is suspecting if he's really Kanata or not, or did the boy hit his head onto something. He wonders if Kanata would even try to imitate him, considering his eccentric manners and his disliking for him.

Eichi almost walks into the student council room and sit on his desk, if it wasn't Keito who pointed out that Kanata doesn't usually come here and asked if he needed anything, Eichi immediately walks out of the room without saying anything to him, he's doing such a good job at not being suspicious at all.

Recalling how Kanata always soaks himself in the school fountain, Eichi decided to go check if he'd be there or not and as expected, his body is wet from head to toe, floating in the fountain gaining the attention of people passing by.

"Shinkai-kun" Eichi sits down next to him, calling the other boy's name.

"Woah, that's me~" 

"Puka puka~," Kanata says his catchphrase slowly, like how he always does, but since the sound that came out was Eichi's it feels weird for him to be hearing that coming out from technically his own mouth.

"Fufu, Shinkai-kun, I know you like to be in the water but please don't be too harsh with my body, it's weak and fragile after all" Eichi speaks, suddenly, a hand pulls him down into the fountain, making him too, soaked from head to toes.

"My body needs water or else it will get dry, Emperor-san," Kanata told him before going back to minding his own business.

"Alright, puka puka~" Eichi giggles as he says the line.

It feels nice, he understands why Kanata likes splashing in the water so much now. Normally, he can't do this because of how weak his body is, but since this isn't normal, he decides to not pay any mind to it and just goes with the flow, pun intended, this is still Eichi Tenshouin after all.

They spend time in the fountain for a while, Eichi gets to talk to Kanata here today more than he ever would, well, since they're in each other's bodies it would make sense if they can understand each other a little more now.

Well, the time they bonded the most was when both of them are getting lectured by Keito about soaking in the school fountain though.

Kanata could think of several names that could swap his body with Eichi's, and he planned to go talk to them soon, once he finally gets away with Keito's hours-long lecture of course.

...

It's been almost a weak after that event happened, Eichi disappeared once he got his own body back, now that he started coming to school again, the first thing he did was to bursts into the 3B classroom, pouting.

"Shinkai-kun, what did I told you?"

"What Emperor-san told me?" Kanata acts completely oblivious.

"I got admitted to the hospital because I caught a cold and it got really bad!"

For the other students of 3B, Kanata actually talking to Eichi is quite a rare sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i went to a con today and wow i'm tired but i somehow forced this out so please excuse me if things make no sense im just really tired-


	6. RitsuKoga

Ritsu should've been sleeping at this time, but he isn't. His hand, instead, is slowly stroking the hair of the person next to him who's already dead asleep. Hearing how he breathes so softly brings a small smile to Ritsu's face, Koga is quite aggressive when he's awake after all and this is a nice change of atmosphere.

He always enjoys staying at Koga's house. Ritsu often gets to see the side of Koga that he doesn't really want people to see, or when Koga spoils him and let him cuddle anyway even though he complains a lot. It's nicer than staying alone at home, which he can't go bother Mao who's a lot busier now or his annoying brother since he's often traveling around the world with his unitmate, so whenever he feels lonely he'd always find himself here, and Koga would always let him in.

Ritsu still isn't sleepy at all, even though he tries to change his schedule to fit other people, he's still a vampire that would be more energetic at night. Around this time, he would be lying in his bed doing nothing or just mind his own business, but Ritsu finds it pretty lonely when it's all he does every night, well, he isn't doing anything at the moment either, but at least there's someone with him.

"I'm glad I have you, corgi~" He speaks, but not so loud that it would wake Koga up.

Suddenly, he hears something walking. Ritsu sits up and looks at the door to see a faint shadow of something.

Guess there aren't just two of them here.

Ritsu almost forgot that sometimes Koga would open his door to let his dog, Leon comes in the room to sleep with him, but since Ritsu is occupying the other half of the bed today, there isn't any space for him.

"Sorry, but I'll be having your owner for tonight," Ritsu says to the dog and lies back down, but it seems like Leon doesn't care about what Ritsu just said.

He feels the impact of something jumping on the bed and then soft fur brushing against his body, not only that but Leon also stepped on him and then lie down between them, suffocating Ritsu too.

"Alright, alright" Ritsu mumbles and moves to make more space between them so he could breathe better, once Leon finds a good spot, he immediately becomes asleep. Seems like Ritsu is not winning against him anytime soon.

Once some time has passed, Ritsu realized that this might not be as bad as he thought, it's warm and he can put his hands on two soft things at the same time. Ritsu continues to pet both of them until he falls asleep.

Ah, this feels nice.

...

"Ritchii, it's already morning, wake up!" A voice is heard by Ritsu who's still feeling sleepy, he opens his heavy eyes to see Koga who's already up and seems like he's cooking something. Ritsu hums in response and then closes his eyes again.

"Oi- ...huh" Koga yells as Ritsu goes into slumber again, but then,

"Wah-"

Ritsu feels something has jumped onto him, then starts licking his face. Ritsu definitely can't stay asleep like this with Leon jumping on him and licking everywhere.

"Agh, what is this? I'm being attacked by a corgi, no, two corgis!" Ritsu complains while Koga is saying something about not being a corgi, well, Ritsu can't really hear him much when he's trying to get up and get the dog off of him.

Koga is so glad that this is a weekend because normally he wouldn't get to see things like this without getting in trouble for being late to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost the note that i made to keep track of what i'll be writing and could only remember up until this point. but that will not stop me tomorrow.


	7. ChiaEi

The sounds of raindrops hitting the ground drown out every noise around Eichi. Holding an umbrella, Eichi stands in the middle of the cold rain without even worrying about his own body.

"Liar,"

Eichi says quietly, no one is there to hear him anyway.

"You said you were going to take care of me when my body can't keep going anymore"

He isn't even sure what emotion is in his voice, is it grief? Anger? Regret? Eichi simply doesn't know. He feels lost, and the continuous sound of the rain is suffocating him even more.

"I should've never trusted you"

Eichi laughs, but his laugh sounds bitter and sarcastic like he's cursing everything around him.

"You see, this was another reason why I hated heroes so much"

In front of him is a slab of stone, engraving the name 'Chiaki Morisawa'

Eichi thought he'd be gone before the other person, but he was wrong, and because of that, it leaves him utterly broken. Chiaki promised to take care of Eichi when his illness gets the best of him, when his body becomes so weak that he can't do anything by himself anymore. Chiaki changed how he views heroes, who he thought were glorified killers, Chiaki did that by becoming his hero, showering him in light and filled him with hope, but it doesn't last long. Guess a villain like Eichi doesn't deserve to be with a true hero like him. That's why fate has decided to take away his hero before him.

"They leave you when you finally trust them"

Eichi crouch down, unable to hold himself properly, he starts sobbing quietly while still cursing everything that comes into his mind, his crying noises are also drowned out by the pouring rain like the sky knew that this was going to happen, which at least saves him from having to hear his own ugly noises that come out.

Eichi wonders if he didn't get close to him, didn't let Chiaki into his life, didn't let that person have so much influence on him, would he be in this much pain at this moment?

No matter how much he wails, he knows the other person is not going to come back, knowing this well, Eichi stands up, wipes his face, and walk back to his car. He has no time to be doing this, the amount of work he has doesn't give him enough time to be sad about anything, and yet he's here.

Chiaki Morisawa, the person whom he loves, the person who's his hero is already gone, and he has to accept that no matter how hard it is.

As his chauffeur drives him to his destination, Eichi pulls out a ring from his pocket which used to be with the other person and put it next to the finger that already has one on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry


	8. LeoShu

"What is this?" Shu asks as he picks up several pieces of paper that were sitting on his desk in the handicraft club room, apparently, it was not Mika who placed it there and the boy doesn't know who did it either.

He flips one of the paper to the other side, revealing some kind of writings which Shu immediately recognizes it a music sheet, fully playable and even comes with lyrics. Looking at how much of a mess it is, Shu has an idea of who might be the person behind this, and he's not very pleased with that.

"Is this some kind of mocking?" He huffs, reading the lyrics that are on the paper. The more he reads, the more he becomes disgruntled, the metaphors are all over the place, the parts he could make out are very sappy like the composer is making fun of him by sending him this piece of music. Leo Tsukinaga is a musical genius, but there's a fine line between genius and crazy, and Shu believes that he just walked into the latter side when he decided to send these to him.

"Non! I can't let this slide!" Shu sits down in front of his working desk and starts writing. If Leo wants to clash with him that much, then he will accept it.

...

"Huh?"

Leo makes a small noise as he sees pieces of paper neatly placed on one of the chairs in the studio which knights use to practice, he picks it up and immediately knows what it is.

Well, what's written on it doesn't really go as Leo expected as Shu sounds somewhat angry in the lyrics he wrote, nonetheless, Leo is still glad that he at least get some response from the other boy, though he probably thinks that he wants to fight him or something but it's fine, reading it actually gives him some inspiration!

"Unn, I think I might have to try again"

Leo sits down on the floor and starts composing again because what's on those papers he sent was his _confession_ to him after all.

Except that he has no idea how to be direct about it.

...

"Again!?" Shu grumbles as he finds more paper on his desk, this time, inside his classroom where every one of his classmates can see. 

He reads it and sighs, he doesn't understand what Leo is trying to achieve at all, and it seems like he's not going to stop.

...

This continues for a while, Shu and Leo keep writing songs back and forth to each other, which kind of becomes their routine as they're two musical geniuses who are not going to be bothered by just doing things like this, except that both of them are still oblivious dumbasses and the entire school probably knows about it now.

One day when the handicraft club members are doing their activity, the third-year member besides him says something as they work on their next unit outfit.

"Um...Shu-kun,"

"What is it, Aoba?"

Tsumugi looks like he wants to say something but he's hesitating, he pauses a little, before deciding to continue.

"So, I asked Tsukinaga-kun about this song things and," 

"I think he might have a crush on you?"

"..."

Shu probably needs to process that sentence again.

He reaches his hand and picks up one of the music sheets he keeps around which starts to stack up a little because boy, Leo sure is something when it comes to composing.

Shu thinks he might understand what Leo tried to tell him a little, probably, and once the realization that he has been replying to Leo's love letter all along hits him, he begins to feel the heat rising up to his face.

"Ahaha..." Tsumugi laughs dryly as Shu is dying from embarrassment.

"You should talk to him though"

Yeah, he guesses he really should, but before that, Shu needs to deal with himself first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today i went to eastern africa despite being physically in front of my laptop so you know what's up


	9. TetoKasa

Tsukasa's heart is beating fast, his eyes are fixated on the large screen in front of him, but inside, he's regretting not saying something when his date says that he wants to watch the new horror movie that just came out.

He's totally not fine. Tsukasa was never good with horror movies, to begin with, but because he'd at least like to look cool in front of his partner he acted as he could handle them, but in fact, he definitely could not. Part of it was his fault if not all, Tetora is a good person and Tsukasa is pretty sure if he told him, he would've suggested something else for them to watch.

Tsukasa squeaks as another jumpscare comes up on the screen, his hands immediately go up to cover his eyes. While Tsukasa is being scared, Tetora looks completely fine as if the monster on the screen doesn't scare him at least one bit.

"J-_Jesus christ_" He mutters out, and Tetora can hear that. Turning his head to see a very scared Tsukasa, he can't help but be concerned about him.

"Tsukasa-kun, are you okay?"

"Y-Yes, I'm fine" Tsukasa stutters, he feels embarrassed because Tetora saw him when he made a little squeak again and thinks he could never be cool to him anymore from this day onward.

"Oh, you don't really look like that though"

Yes, he knows.

"Uh...If you're scared, you can hold my hand, all right?" Tetora whispers as he put out his hand.

Though embarrassed and fluttered, Tsukasa took the offer and reaches one of his hands that was previously covering his eyes to hold the other boy's, they're on a date, it's normal to hold hands after all.

It actually helps a little, every time Tsukasa jumps, he'd grip Tetora's hand tighter, and Tetora would do the same too, and it's nice.

Now, how long has the movie been going on again? Tsukasa asks himself because he probably has to stay like this for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally i was going to write this another day but 9 days into this thing and im already getting writer's block again D:


	10. NagiMika

Why Mika is in this situation is unknown, but right now, he's sitting inside the unfamiliar room while a scary person is looking at him without saying any word.

Before this, Mika was minding his own business, doing his own things, suddenly, he bumped into someone with long, white hair and red eyes. Even though Mika made sure to apologize for his clumsiness, but the person in front of him is staring at him from head to toes.

"...You have interesting eyes" He says, and put his face closer.

"Uh...thanks?"

What's with this person? Mika wanted to ask, but before he could say anything, the other boy grabbed him by his wrist and dragged him somewhere. He's strong, at least stronger than Mika who's really thin and weak, so he can't really struggle. Mika thought that he was going to get kidnapped.

Instead, he's here, sitting uncomfortably inside a room, probably a dorm of another school. Mika wonders if bringing hin here were allowed because he doesn't want to get into any more trouble, he's already late and his oshi-san is probably waiting at home wondering why he's late.

That person stands up and walks to a shelf full of rocks, and then picks one up and place it on the table in front of him.

"...This is one of my favorites"

"...?"

Mika is even more confused, why is he showing his rock collection to a person he just met and technically kidnapped?

"Unn...sorry but, why did ya bring me here?" He asks.

"...You're interesting"

His answer is short and simple.

"...Sorry, I'm not very good at talking" he apologizes, looking a little sad, which Mika doesn't know what to do because he isn't that great at talking either.

"Uh...anyways, I still don't know ya, what's yer name?"

"...Nagisa Ran"

The second that name comes out of his mouth, something in Mika's head clicks. He has heard of this name before.

Nagisa Ran, the leader of Adam and Eden. He knows him. Nagisa Ran was a member of ex-fine who took Valkyrie down. He remembers something about him being a strange person, but to drag him here simply because he wants to talk is on another level of strangeness. He probably doesn't remember him though.

"O- okay, my name's Mika Kagehira, nice to meet ya then" he laughs dryly.

"..."

An awkward silence quickly fills the room as both of them run out of things to say, until,

"...Your eyes are very pretty, I've never seen any like these before" he smiles lightly as he speaks, it looks genuine enough to ease Mika's rising tension.

"Really? Nnh, I never really like them that much..." Mika says, playing with his bangs.

"...May I ask why?"

" 's just, I feel different, like I don't fit with other people..." he mumbles out his answer. Not expecting any reaction from Nagisa.

"...So that's why you feel different from other people," he pauses a little, "just like me"

Mika doesn't really understand how, actually, he might understand nothing from the start. He was minding his own business and bumped into someone, how did it turns into this is beyond him.

"...I don't fit with people either, so it's nice to have someone who I could connect with" Nagisa smiles

Well, he could tell.

"...But it's fine, I still have Ibara" he speaks, raising questions in Mika's head.

If Mika remembers correctly, Ibara is another member of Adam and Eden.

" 's this Ibara person like yer oshi-san?"

"...Oshi-san?"

"R- Right, oshi-san 's, Itsuki Shu-san" he answers, but he's not sure if Nagisa would remember him or not.

"...Ah, Itsuki Shu from Valkyrie, right?"

So he does remember, Shu was one of the people he and ex-fine took down after all, despite the fact that the reason he did was only that it's in his contract.

"...And you're that Valkyrie boy, am I correct?" Mika nods, "then yes, around that"

It's true, Mika seems to be able to open up to Nagisa easier, maybe because both of them are alike in some ways so they are able to relate to each other in the ways other people can't. They're different, so that's why they're the same.

Well, their conversation somehow leads to rock collecting again and Nagisa ended up showing his entire collection of rocks and things he dug up from the ground, and Mika ended up listening to him. Nagisa even gave him one of the things he found because Mika apparently seems to really like it accordingly to him.

Suddenly, there's a sound of the door being opened.

"I'm back, your excellenc-..."

Ibara comes back to find another person that isn't his excellency, a boy with black hair and a mismatched pair of eyes sitting next to Nagisa, his face is visibly showing confusion while Mika laughs dryly.

"Your excellency, why did you bring a Valkyrie member here?"

Oh, so Ibara does know about him.

"...He's interesting"

As Ibara hears Nagisa's answer, he sighs a little before going back smiling cheerfully again. Apparently this happens quite often and Mika starts to pity Ibara a little.

"Well, Mika Kagehira-san, it's already this late, can you go back by yourself?" He asks. Well, Mika would like to go back too, he didn't bring his phone and his oshi-san is probably waiting for him, angry.

"Ehehe...sorry but, I dunno the way back from here" Mika lowers his head apologetically.

"...It's fine, you can stay the night here and I'll get someone to drive you back to Yumenosaki tomorrow!" Ibara grins as he makes his offer.

"Nn, thanks"

Mika was thinking about whether he should borrow his phone to contact Shu or not, but remembering that Shu doesn't really open his phone around this time, the result would be the same as not telling him anyway so he decided not to trouble Ibara.

Now, Mika hopes that Ibara doesn't try to get anything from him because from what he heard from his classmate, Mao, this Ibara person can be quite troublesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have to write another one today but my brain is already fried help :(((((


	11. WataIba

When Ibara was young, even younger than when he was at the military facility, he remembers how there was a person with him at the orphanage. He can't remember their name anymore, but one thing he can remember vividly is that person has long light blue hair and they were beloved by everyone, even Ibara. 

But unlike them, Ibara wasn't really liked by others, he often got into trouble with other kids probably from his attitude which he sees as a way to protect himself, sometimes it wasn't even his own fault, and when that happened, they would calm him down. Even though they weren't really far in age, that person knows a lot more than him and taught him a lot of things.

"You're reading again, is no one willing to play with you?"

"Well..."

"Fufu, here, let me sit next to you"

Ibara liked them a lot, though he can't remember anything more than that, he's not even sure if they were a boy or a girl.

"Are you going?" Ibara asked, even though he already knew the answer. Their surprised expression is shown on their face but then turned into a slight smile as they reach out their hand and pat Ibara on his head.

"Don't worry, I'll come back when I can" 

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise"

It's a shame that Ibara didn't even get a chance to wait, as several days after, he was sent to the military facility and learned the truth about the place he has been living at and how that person narrowly avoided being sent here. But at least, he met Yuzuru there.

...

Yuzuru is preparing to leave Yumenosaki to help Trickstar with the Autumn live at the Shuuetsu Academy, their revenge match. But as he walks past his eccentric unitmate, he heard him say something.

"Say hi to Ibara for me, butler-san"

"Huh?"

Yuzuru turns back, unsure if he heard that name right, but Wataru is already far away. He could've been hearing things since he's thinking about him, the snake that he hasn't seen in years after all.

...

It's SS.

Since Yumenosaki has a big role is SS, Eichi is here and of course, Wataru tags along, even though they have to part soon, but he already has something in mind.

"..."

The camera is still in front of Ibara and he knows he has to focus on promoting Eden, but he can't help but notice something at the corner of his eyes and lose focus to the point that the other members have to remind him to keep talking. 

What he saw was the person with the familiar, long light blue hair, the same as he remembers the person in his childhood has, but now wearing Yumenosaki uniform.

He brushes it off, thinking that it couldn't be them. This is not the time for useless reminiscing and he doesn't really care anymore.

...

The camera crew left and Ibara is finally free. The other members already went to Eden's room but Ibara decided to stay around alone to make sure that things are going according to his plan, which everything seems to be until he feels like he's getting approached by someone and that sends him into defensive mode, ready to fight back if by any chance he gets attacked.

Ibara decided to walk to the place with fewer people until he's finally alone. Turning his back, Ibara is ready to deal with anything, his eyes instead met with a figure wearing a Yumenosaki uniform who has a surprised expression on his face.

A boy with long light blue hair, his name is on the tip of Ibara's tongue. It's been so long and he can't remember it anymore. Despite the fact that Ibara can't even remember his name, how his surprised face turned into a light smile and how he reaches his hand out to pat Ibara is still the same, the sense of familiarity becomes clearer every second, he let him do it even though he developed a dislike for those kinds of actions.

"My, your expression is priceless, how Amazing ☆" he cheerfully says before chuckling, looking at baffled Ibara.

"W- ..." 

Wataru still has the same smile on his face while Ibara tries to recall the memories from years ago.

They used to be together a lot. Ibara doesn't have any friends back at the orphanage, no one misses him when he's gone. But because Wataru is kind, he would play with Ibara too, making him his only friend before he was sent to the facility.

Ibara misses him, he just doesn't realize because he already shut that part of him away thinking that everyone in his life will leave anyway.

"Wataru...-san"

Finally, he remembers it. Realizing that he has heard that name many times but didn't recognize it before. He made a mistake by not researching him since he was busy with Trickstar.

"No need to be so formal. This is supposed to be our sentimental reunion, is it not?"

"Ah, not really...You were following me creepily and I would've rendered you unconscious if I didn't recognize you first" Ibara sighs as he scratches his head. Hearing that, Wataru made an exaggerated sad expression.

"How cruel! I followed you around because you wouldn't stop moving!"

Wataru is a little bit different from back then, he's still the same, but not this energetic. Well, people could change, Ibara isn't the same as he was back then either.

"Anyhow, I have a question, Ibara"

"..."

"Where have you been?"

The truth is, Wataru did go back several times, but of course, Ibara was nowhere to be found. He was already at the military facility training his life away.

When he went back to visit, other kids were there, but never Ibara, he was gone and no one knew anything about him since they don't really care much just like how Ibara said himself, and the caretaker never answered him.

Wataru kept his promise, but it was Ibara who didn't.

"This, you can go ask Yuzuru"

He looks away after he said that sentence, but then he heard a voice calling for him.

"Ibara, everyone is preparing for the live, what are you doing?"

"Oh my, it seems I've been keeping you here for too long!" He looks at the time on his phone.

"I'll take my leave then" Wataru waves and smiles, before walking away pass Ibara, but before he goes, Wataru puts his hand on Ibara's shoulder.

"Good luck, Ibara, and see you later" he whispers

And after that, he's gone in a blink of an eye.

"What were you talking with that Yumenosaki student?" Jun asks.

"It's...not important, I shall go prepare myself now"

...

Wataru walks out of the stadium, planning to go around and watch every contestant he finds interesting, or maybe go cheer Hokuto on. But before he could go anywhere, Yuzuru is walking toward him.

"Where have you been, Hibiki-sama? I was looking for you"

"Fufu, I was just talking to someone I know!" Wataru answers.

"Now, I have one question since that person told me to ask you, butler-san" Wataru grins.

"Where did you first meet Ibara?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO BURNED OUT DID I REALLY WROTE THIS OR WAS IT A DREAM AND I WAKE UP TO SEE THAT I STILL HAVEN'T UPDATE MY FIC A


	12. ShuIzu

There was a boy, a young boy who loves dolls. His family owns an antique shop and dolls are his best friends since he was born

Among his beloved dolls, one was his favorite, a porcelain doll, dressed in pretty clothes he made himself.

The boy was lonely, but he has his dolls. He always wished upon the stars that his dolls would come to life, that they would make him less lonely.

The shop didn't do well, and the boy has to move, leaving his dolls, his only friends behind.

Inside the attic, the doll with the prettiest clothes secretly weeps, although it shouldn't be able to.

Time passes, the boy grows up discovering his talent for designing clothes, and open his shop with his only helper.

One day, he heard the bell rings as the front door was opened, revealing a beautiful person with the skin as fair as porcelain, smooth silver hair, dressed in pretty clothes resembling his old friend.

Speechless as he is, Shu still makes sure to give him his most beautiful creation, and he will always do every time Izumi returns here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is 189 words, I actually planned to make it 100 but i can't cut anything out anymore. writing short fic is so refreshing wahhhhhhhh


	13. HiyoChia

"Who are you again?"

"Tomoe!"

"Just kidding, Chiaki-kun" Hiyori laughs. Even though Chiaki without glasses looks different, he still could remember him.

Truth to be told, there was a period of time where Hiyori has a small crush on Chiaki, who wouldn't? He was cute back then, trying his hardest to help people in need, trying to be a hero. Though when he transferred to Reimei, Hiyori is sure he already got over that.

Or he thought.

"Oh, hey, Tomoe!" Chiaki greets him before running to him, "What are you doing here alone?"

"I going shopping, but Jun-kun has something else to do so I don't have anyone to carry my bags, such bad weather!" Hiyori slightly huffs as he complains, earning a little chuckle from Chiaki. He then makes a thinking face and flashes out a smile.

"How about I help you?" He asks innocently, still wanting to help people with a pure heart like how he was.

And oh boy, that is not good for Hiyori.

...

"This...This is quite a lot" Chiaki says before laughing dryly, even though he's stronger now, he isn't really sure if he could carry all of this himself. Chiaki is starting to feel some respect for the kid that's usually with him now when this is something he always has to deal with.

He lifts them up anyway, somehow manages to carry all of it with sweat running down his face. Chiaki is trying to think of this as an exercise and that he's training right now.

He follows Hiyori to his car but then his eyes spot something.

"Wait, Tomoe" He says, Hiyori stops as Chiaki walks to the action figure store and gently place down his bags. He walks inside with his eyes visibly lit up like a kid as he takes a look at his favorite hero's figure.

That is, for Hiyori, super cute.

Chiaki's appearance might change, but inside, he's still the same as ever. And that's what Hiyori found cute in him.

Chiaki picks up one of the boxes and brings it to the counter. He reaches for his wallet to pay for it, but before he could, Hiyori places his credit card down in front of him, much to chiaki's confusion.

"Tomoe-"

"Consider this a gift~" He cheerfully speaks as the box is being bagged, once it's finished, Hiyori hands it to the other boy who looks hesitant to receive it.

"Are you sure? I mean-"

"Of course!" Hiyori grins. Hearing that, Chiaki reaches his hand out to grab it, before lifting the bags on the floor up once again. Hiyori then notices how Chiaki was smiling slightly on their entire trip to his car.

Once the bags all taken inside, Chiaki thanks him with a smile before saying goodbye to him. He then runs off energetically, making Hiyori feels energetic too as if he wasn't already super energetic normally.

"Ah, such good weather~.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am mentally exhausted as both chessere and hibiki wataru


	14. ReiLeo

In the middle of the forest stands a mysterious mansion belongs to a vampire.

Not many people know about this, and many unfortunate souls ended up there and never comes back.

Leo is one of them.

The knocking on the door resonates through the entire mansion, waling Rei up from his slumber. He smirked, as tonight he'll be getting free food again.

He walks to the door and opens it, revealing a young man, a teenage boy, standing in front of him shaking from coldness.

"Please, can you let me stay for the night? I'll be gone by tomorrow," he says, and of course, Rei welcomes him in.

He introduces himself as Rei, the owner of the mansion, and Leo introduces himself too. He doesn't know that Rei isn't as kind as he seems.

Leo was a curious fellow, walking around the place though doesn't enter any rooms, until he comes across one room that draws him in. Opening the door slowly, he finds a piano sitting in the middle of the room.

Coincidentally, Rei also comes in a little after Leo. He excitedly asks if he could play it, and Rei said yes.

Leo is good, he plays the piece perfectly like it was natural for him, even though he doesn't look like he could play, which surprises Rei to an extent.

Pressing the last key, he smiles and asks Rei for a pencil and paper. Out of curiosity, Rei gives him what he asked, and as soon as he got his hands on the paper, he started writing music notes on it.

"What are you doing?" Rei asks, but there was no answer, Leo is completely absorbed into composing and Rei just watches him in silence.

Not long after that, he finally finished the piece, he smiles and place it on the music rack and starts playing again.

How Leo was absorbed into his world while playing makes it even better, and Rei actually starts to feel bad about wasting such a talented person here.

As Leo finished playing and snap back to reality, Rei claps his hands slowly.

"...You're not human, aren't you?" Leo asks while remaining his same expression, unlike Rei who's surprised and a bit shocked when asked that question.

"Huh?"

"I don't know, I just think you're weird?" Leo scratches his head. That was pretty rude.

"Kukuku, so you can tell," Rei chuckles with amusement, "correct, I am indeed a vampire."

"And you're going to drink my blood?"

Rei hums in response, he doesn't have to lie since Leo is not going anywhere anyway.

"Oh, okay" his response is unexpected, Leo rolls up the sleeve and reaches out his arm for him, confusing Rei. This was uncalled for since usually the others would be scare and tries to run away from him as soon as they realize what he is.

"You are a weird one"

"Well, you gave me a place to stay"

"It was a trap, and this will kill you"

"Aw, can I take back my offer?" Leo asks, making Rei chuckles again. He's actually having fun right now.

"No can do~" 

As soon as he finished talking, he immediately pulls Leo up from the chair and buries his sharp fangs into his nape, earning as hiss and several whining before he went silent. 

Rei pulls himself out and look at Leo's unconscious body, then pick him up.

"What an interesting kid, maybe I could let him stay around" he mumbles to himself and laughs while carrying Leo back to the room he prepared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is this


	15. WataKao

Kaoru knows well that he is an eccentrics magnet, having two of them around as his unit leader and club president. Though there was one that still haven't get close to him,

yet.

"..."

He turns back to look around as he feels like he's being followed, and unfortunately, he's correct. Even worse, it's one of the three Eccentrics, Wataru Hibiki himself.

"....."

Kaoru tries to walk faster, unable to run because he's currently in the school hallway and he would get scolded by Keito, the vice-president and his classmates. But Wataru is still following him.

"Hibiki-kun...what do you want from me?" Kaoru finally decided to stop trying to run away and turns back to ask Wataru. When he heard his questions, Wataru clasps his hands together and flashes the same grin he always has on his face.

"Good question, Kaoru-kun!" Wataru exclaimed in an exaggerated manner, "I want you to play the prince in the new theater club play!" He walks in closer and grabs Kaoru's hands as he speaks.

Kaoru certainly didn't expect that, doesn't Wataru already have a member who played the role of the prince? Why is he asking him to do it?

"You see, Hokuto-kun is currently busy with his unit work but this play cannot be postponed, so I have to find someone else to be a prince instead!"

"Well, but why must it be me, of all people!?"

"You're used to treating girls like a princess, are you not?"

Well, he's correct, but it's only with girls. There's no girl in the theater club unless he gets Anzu to play as a princess or something, which is totally impossible as she would never do a play with him, sadly.

"Well, yeah, I mean- "

"Isn't it perfect?" Wataru exclaimed excitedly cutting of Kaoru's sentence. He's ready to drag Kaoru to the club room but Kaoru stops him before he could.

"I'm uh, busy too, unit stuff, y'know, too bad" Kaoru awkwardly lets out a dry laugh, trying to come up with an excuse to not go along with Wataru's plan.

"Oh, don't worry, I've already talked to Rei about this and he says you don't have any work to do!" Wataru smiles while Kaoru is cursing Rei for saying that as he gets physically dragged to the club with Wataru, Rei was probably smiling weirdly when he did that too. Curse him again.

...

Kaoru already gave up. Fine, he'll do it. At least there'd be some girls watching him and he'd at least look cool in front of them, right?

"Here's your script, Kaoru-kun," Wataru hands some paper to him, and Kaoru reluctantly accepts it.

"Come to my club tomorrow afterschool, we have two weeks until the real thing"

Kaoru flips the paper and skims through it in silent while Wataru looks at the props, checking their condition.

"..."

"...Uh, can I leave yet?" Kaoru asks up, Wataru raises his head and turns back to him, grinning.

"Oh, of course! Don't forget to read the script!" He says as he waves his hand the Kaoru who's leaving before he goes back to doing his business.

...

It's afterschool, the time that Kaoru needs to go to the theater club for rehearsal. He sighs, walking there slowly, deciding to not skip it because he knows Wataru will come find him and drag him here, and that doesn't sound very good to him.

Opening the door, he was revealed to Wataru, dressing in the princess costume, waiting for him.

"What are you doing with that costume...?" Kaoru asks.

"I'm playing the princess myself, of course, ☆" Wataru answers energetically, "I'm wearing it right now to encourage you since you like working with girls more, right?"

"I mean, yeah, but you're still not a girl, Hibiki-kun" 

"Then think of me as one"

"Huh- "

Before Kaoru could respond, Wataru clasps his hands together, cutting Kaoru off once again.

"Now, shall we begin our rehearsal? " He smiles.

...

"Hm..." Wataru makes a face like he's thinking of something, "you're not quite there yet, Kaoru-kun"

"So-"

"But don't worry!"

As soon as he finished his sentence, Wataru stands up and walks toward Kaoru who's still posing like a prince and started adjusting his postures.

"Hey, where are you touching- " Kaoru yelps, but Wataru stays silent.

"Kaoru-kun, you need to..."

Kaoru can't focus on what the other boy is saying when he's looking at him from head to toe, adjusting everywhere he could while he speaks. He feels weird being touched by Wataru who's now very close to him and he doesn't really-

Damn, he smells good.

"..."

What was Kaoru thinking? He's mentally slapping himself because of that thought. He doesn't enjoy this. He has no choice because Wataru dragged him here.

"...Kaoru-kun," Wataru whispers to him from behind, "are you listening?"

Not knowing when the other boy went behind him, Kaoru yelps out loud and completely lose his composure. Wataru sighs, looking at Kaoru who's a mess.

"My, my, you're losing focus," Wataru chuckles, "are you perhaps thinking about me?" He teases, and Kaoru's face immediately becomes flushed, a sign that Wataru was correct.

For Kaoru, two weeks feels like a journey, being with Wataru Hibiki after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonus because i have a headache and cannot continue anymore: there's a kiss scene and wataru teases kaoru again by kissing him for real when they were rehearsing. also on the real day, both kanata and rei are there. they definitely worked together. Tomoya played minor role because give this kid a break please.


	16. JunMakoIba

Makoto was being suspiciously nervous about something that's not a live or about Izumi today but no one knows why, so when the school is over, Subaru, Mao, and Hokuto, who Subaru somehow got them to agree to do this, are secretly following him around out of curiosity. Now, if anyone is being suspicious, it's them.

"Are we really doing this, I mean, he's probably fine, right?" Mao whispers as he scratches his head, before being shushed by Subaru.

"Akehoshi, I know you're just curious," Hokuto sighs, but he still tags along anyway because he's worried about not Makoto, but Subaru himself considering how he is.

Again, Hokuto was shushed by Subaru, but then Makoto stops, and two people are approaching him, one is blue-haired and the other one is red-haired. The three stays silent as they both take him somewhere.

"Who are those guys?" Subaru whispers, looking at the other two who also have no idea since they both covered their faces with masks.

And so, they decided to keep following him.

Makoto and the entirety of Trickstar who are following him were led into a place with fewer people, which makes it even more suspicious for Subaru, beaming with curiosity, or inquisition, he doesn't really care.

Just then, the blue-haired person pulls down his mask and-

They kiss.

Well, no one certainly has expected that. Subaru is shocked, Hokuto is shocked, even Mao who's generally chill is also shocked.

Not for long though, but then the red-haired person also does the same and they've come to the conclusion. The reason that Makoto seems really nervous at school today was that he has a date, well, not only one, but _two_. Izumi is probably going to faint when he heard about this.

While his lips are still on Makoto's, the red-haired boy's eyes which are under a pair of glasses accidentally met with Subaru who immediately ducked after being found. He pulls himself out then points at where the three are, and sure enough, once Makoto turns to look, he sees the other members of his unit with Subaru laugh dryly and scratching his cheek. His face immediately heated up and he probably looks like a tomato right now.

"Hey, aren't you two...the second-year members of Eden?" Mao asks, and sure enough, they glance at each other, sigh, and pull down their mask, revealing that they are indeed Jun Sazanami and Ibara Saegusa.

"Huh!?!?" Both Subaru and Hokuto exclaimed, more surprised than the fact that the timid and awkward Makoto is dating someone, even more surprised than the fact that he's dating two people at once. Makoto is actually dating two people who are from Trickstar's rival unit, Eden.

"Bro, how did you even manage to do that" Subaru mumbles in awe, while Makoto's face is still flushed with embarrassment.

"Well, excuse us, but I hope you all don't mind Jun and I spending time with your beloved member!" Ibara grins as he speaks, still as polite as ever even though they just interrupted him.

"Y- Yeah, we don't..." Hokuto mumbles, loud enough to be audible, "let's go home, you all," he awkwardly stands up, and soon enough the other two do too.

Well, at least they know why Makoto as acting weird today now, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this kinda went well hell yeah stan junmakoiba


	17. EiShu

Ever since Shu could remember, on his pinky finger, there is a red thread around it.

When he asked his parents, the answer he gets is that the red thread is supposed to link him with his fated partner, and only the owner of the thread could see it. He would understand it when he grows up.

The existence of fate is a beautiful concept. Having something that designates people's life no matter good or bad is like an art piece, with someone painting it.

Shu thinks like that.

...

Shu met that boy on the street.

That mismatched pair of eyes are fixated on him like he's been hypnotized. If the thread wasn't leading to somewhere else, Shu would've thought that this boy is his partner.

Unfortunately, he was not, but this torn doll with strange eyes is one of his favorite dolls too.

...

Something told Shu to look out the window the way the thread leads to. His eyes spotted a beautiful, fairy-liked boy with yellow hair walking outside below him.

When he realized he can't let that boy go without saying something to him, his pencil that was in his hand is now dropped to the ground, and his hands are on the window, pushing it open instead.

"Itsu- Wha- !!!" Shu's childhood friend yelps. The next thing he knows is that he's already on the ground outside.

But when he looks closely, the thread is leading him to somewhere else behind that boy instead.

"D- Did you just jump down from the second floor!?" He asks, voice full of surprise and shock.

Even though he's not the person that he's trying to find, Shu can't let someone as beautiful as him go.

...

Even though he's not used to this type of live, the Valkyrie that Itsuki Shu created himself was perfect.

Shu believed that, in front of the emperor of Yumenosaki, fine is just a new unit that is messing with a powerful one, not knowing their place.

"...!?!?!?"

The music that was playing suddenly stops, leaving them with only shame that cannot be forgotten by anyone.

Eichi Tenshouin.

If he wasn't focusing on the live with everything he has, he might've noticed it sooner. His eyes that's watching the blond boy suddenly become wide open.

Right there, on the stage, the familiar red thread is linking to his finger, which he doesn't even seem to care about it at all.

"O- Oshi-san, are ya okay? Oshi-san!!" Mika yells when Shu's face went pale, looking like he could collapse in any second.

The red thread that he thought was beautiful, Shu now wants to cut it into pieces. Every time he sees it, he was reminded of that live and it haunts him, making him insane.

It's like the thread has been cut, even though it will never go away.

...

"Itsuki-kun," a voice is calling him from behind. That voice makes him angry every time he hears it. Shu doesn't respond and tries to walk away, not wanting to talk about anything with that person, but he's still following him everywhere.

"Itsuki-kun"

No response.

"Itsuki-kun, our project is due in two days," he says. Shu clicks his tongue in annoyance.

"I know. I can do it myself"

Shu tries to walk away, but his hand was pulled back by Eichi. In shock and a little bit of disgust, of course, Shu would shake it off.

"No, we're doing it together"

The hand that was pulled was the hand that has a thread around it, and the hand he used was the same. Shu would consider it a coincidence if it wasn't Eichi Tenshouin himself who was doing that.

"Don't get in my way, then, Tenshouin"

"Alright," he smiles.

...

Even though Shu doesn't understand what kind of sick joke is this, pairing him up with Eichi for a project, but it wasn't as bad as he thought. Eichi didn't get in his way like he promised.

"Itsuki-kun"

"What?" He asked, while his hand is still writing.

"...Are you still angry?" As soon as that sentence left his mouth, Shu clicks his tongue again. He thought Eichi has something to say, but the fact that he decided to ask him about such nonsense angers him, well, everything Eichi does angers him anyway.

"Of course, such a stupid question"

"Ah, right, my apologies. I did a lot of things to you and you have every right to be angry" he laughs dryly.

Well, he knows, doesn't he? Then he should also know too that Shu wouldn't forgive him so easily.

Suddenly, the sound of a door opening was heard before he could say anything, then a familiar voice speaks up.

"Oshi-san, found y- " Mika yells, then noticed a certain someone in the room, "Tenshouin!? Why 's Oshi-san with this guy!?" The heterochromatic boy looks displeased. He was also affected by Eichi back then.

"I'll let you guess. Why do you think I'm here, between our work and the fact that I'm his soulmate," Eichi laughs like he's enjoying himself, but Shu sure isn't enjoying it.

"It's for work, Kagehir- "

"Then the reason that Oshi-san almost cut his hand off was you!?" The younger boy cuts him off by yelling, resurfacing his embarrassing actions in the past.

"Don't mention that please, Kagehira" he slightly facepalms.

"Ah, my bad, Oshi-san," Mika speaks, looking apologetic.

"Itsuki-kun hates me that much? How sad..." Eichi mumbles, his voice makes him angry. Even though it sounds childish, anything about Tenshouin angers him a lot easier.

"Silence, if you have that much time on your hands, then do your work" he grumbles, "I'm going home, let's go, Kagehira"

Shu left the work with Eichi, then pack up his stuff and leaves the room. He heard a voice from behind him, shouting from inside the room.

"So mean, Itsuki-kun! Who'd take the responsibility if I collapse?

"That's your business, I don't have anything to do with it" he answers back, legs still moving.

"You do! You definitely do! You visibly do!!" Eichi teases.

"If you have time to argue with me, then go do your work!!" He speaks louder as he walks further away from the room they were in, "and I don't like imperfect things, if you mess anything up, you won't hear the end of it!!"

"Does that mean you'll speak to me tomorrow!?!?" Eichi asks. Shu is starting to think that he hit his head onto something before coming to talk to him.

"How did even you come to that conclusion!? Go do your work!!"

"You can't run from me forever~!!"

He sighs in annoyance. Why does it have to be him? Why must the fate be so cruel to Shu?

Mika already left, with his soulmate, of course, he already told Shu that so he'll be going home alone today.

While he was walking, he glances on the read thread without realizing it.

_Having something that designates people's life no matter good or bad is like an art piece, with someone painting it?_

Such a cruel artist behind that canvas called life, what they're going to paint next is beyond Shu.

_"You can't run from me forever,"_ this sentence can is playing repeatedly inside Shu's head.

"Mademoiselle, why doesn't the thread disappear, even though I hate Tenshouin so much?" He asks the doll in his hand, but even she can't answer him.

...

Eichi is pretty sure that his knocks are loud enough for the other boy to hear, but there still isn't any response from him.

"Itsuki-kun, I finished fixing our work," of course, for Shu, everything must be perfect, and Eichi really did not hear the end of it as he said.

"Itsuki-kun," Eichi calls his name once again.

Weird, normally Eichi calling him once would get him grumpy already. Eichi quietly opens the door.

"..."

In front of him, Shu is sleeping on his desk with pieces of clothes and needles scattered around him. Shu probably overworked himself and fell asleep during the club time. Eichi slightly taps his shoulder.

"Hn...Kage..hira?" He mumbles with a sleepy voice, "sorry, I was working too late last night..."

Shu holds Eichi's wrist and stands up, rubbing his eyes with one hand before yawning.

"Itsuki-kun" Eichi speaks, when he heard his voice, his sleepiness seems to disappear immediately.

"T- Tenshouin!? What are you doing here in my club!?" He releases his wrist and steps back.

"Wha- " Shu, who wasn't completely awake yet trips on his own legs in a not very graceful way. Eichi has to pull him by his arms before he managed to destroy his own work.

"Are you okay?" Eichi asks, before pulling him back to standing.

"I'm- I'm fine," he sighs as he scratches his head, "what do you want from me, Tenshouin?"

"I was here to tell you that I already finished redoing what you told me to" Eichi chuckles before handing it to him. Shu looks at the paper and then furrows his eyebrows.

"Non! What is this!" He exclaimed, before pointing at one spot.

"..."

"Wasn't this your part?" Eichi asks. Hearing that, Shu's face immediately becomes flushed, "are you not awake yet?" He asks, seeing a perfectionist like Shu messing up like this is quite a sight.

"Sh- Shut up, Tenshouin! Stop laughing!" He turns back to pack his things.

"Go away, I'll do the rest myself"

"Don't stay up so late you forget to sleep then, Itsuki-kun," Eichi says, and turns back and leaves the room, though not sure, he thinks he could hear Shu complaining about him from inside the room

...

While sitting alone, Eichi can't help but raises his hand up to look at the thread on his pinky finger.

"Even though I hurted Itsuki-kun that much, why doesn't this thing disappear?"

He asks himself. Fate is really something Eichi can't control no matter how much money or power he has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translated old work, my favorite. you can see i'm trying to catch up on this kdj;lskhjdg


	18. KeiLeo

The small meowing sounds can be heard from below and Keito noticed it. He's sitting on the floor of the dojo, legs hanging to the ground, when he looks down, he sees the kittens that have been sheltered in the archery club starting to climb his leg while he feels something rubbing his right arm and lies down next to him. It was Little John, sleeping peacefully while letting her children play with Keito. He picks one of the kittens up from the ground and it starts meowing again.

"Oh, you're growing up fast, aren't you? Good, good" he speaks to it and smiles, the put it down next to its mom. There's no one around since he came here a bit earlier than when the club time starts so he has the entire dojo to himself so he can let himself loose without having to worry about his image to his underclassman. One of his hands is petting Little John slowly.

Such a peaceful time, Keito thinks to himself.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of footsteps coming closer, the owner of that sound sits down next to him.

"Ah! It's the nyaitsu!" He exclaimed excitedly as he picks up another kitten and places it down on his lap. Keito can hear it's soft meowing as it nuzzles onto Leo's lap and lies there peacefully.

"Good afternoon, Tsukinaga," Keito greets him. Leo is also playing with the kittens and now some of them are starting to climb up his legs too.

"Keito! I see you're getting along with them fine, aren't you?" He smiles.

"Of course, I take care of them too," Keito speaks as he leans down to pet one of the kittens below him. If Keito remembers correctly, this one Leo named it 'Rittsu' or something.

"Haha, it's like we're parents!" Leo giggles, "you're their mom and I'm their dad, how about that?"

"Little John is right here, Tsukinaga"

"Woah, she really is!"

After that, they stayed silent for a while, enjoying how peaceful their surroundings are. No one says anything, they just keep playing with the kittens that seem really energetic today.

Suddenly, Leo speaks up.

"Keito,"

"What is it?" Keito turns to face Leo, but as he finished his sentence, his lips are met with another pair, surprising Keito a little but he doesn't pull back and let the other boy do whatever he wants. Well, since they are like, kind off got together somehow? Though not that seriously, so Keito doesn't mind that much but it was still too sudden.

"What were you thinking?" As Keito's mouth is free and he's able to speak again, he asks.

"Nothing? I just wanna," Leo grins at him like nothing happened and they didn't just kiss seconds ago.

"How incorrigible, at least tell me first next time," Keito sighs as he pushes up he glasses that were falling down his face from earlier. He then heard a sound of a door opening and voices of his two underclassmen, coming into the dojo.

"Okay, I'm gonna kiss you now,"

"No," Keito pushes his head with his hand after rejecting him since the other members are coming.

"Awww," Leo whines then pouts, puffing his cheeks up.

"I'm going to practice now," Keito says as he stands up, walking to pick up the bow. Leo then lies down, with his back on the floor whining about Keito being a meanie. That doesn't do anything to Keito though, he got called that by Eichi countless times already.

"Don't be too loud, you're waking Little John up," Keito says, Leo then immediately lowers his volume down, but he's still grumbling and pouting.

Of course, the other two saw almost all of that, except for the part where they kissed, fortunately.

"Hey, Fushimi-senpai," Tsukasa whispers to the older boy next to him, "Don't you think these two sometimes act like an old married couple?" He asks, and Yuzuru can't completely say he doesn't think the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i read robin hood again to find some keileo content but then found myself going back to leokasa again damn i love them


	19. SubaYuzu

The barking sound makes Yuzuru jumps, following with its owner's voice, he recognized that it was Daikichi, Subaru's dog, who made that sound. Still, as much as he gets into contact with Daikichi from time to time, it doesn't really help much with his fear of dogs. He wonders if it actually helps at all.

"Oh, it's Fusshii! Hey~!" Subaru is as energetic as ever, even though it's still morning. He's walking Daikichi at school again, and when he runs to him, Yuzuru steps back a little without realizing it.

"Ah, good morning, Akehoshi-sama and...Daikichi," Yuzuru can feel a drop of sweat rolling down his forehead. As the dog heard his name, he barks, making Yuzuru jumps again. He's walking toward him as Yuzuru keeps stepping back a little.

"Ah, Daikichi seems like he wants to play with you!" Subaru laughs. Well, Yuzuru appreciates the thought, but it'd be better if Daikichi wouldn't come near him, thank you. Though he wouldn't say that out loud because it's considered rude for him to do that.

Well, it seems like the dog can't read his mind, because as soon as he gets close enough, Daikichi immediately jumps to Yuzuru, tackling him. Yuzuru fell down and froze once he starts climbing his body and licks his face while Subaru is laughing at them.

He hates this.

Even anything close to barking would make him jump, he loses his composure that he's supposed to keep whenever he comes close to a dog. His memories with dogs weren't really good, and he's been keeping it to himself for so long.

There are still scars on his back, though when his unitmates ask him about them, he just brushes it off saying that it was nothing, he got it from back when he was still training, which is true, but he doesn't say from what.

He has been enduring it for a while since he has to walk King, his young master's dog, and has to deal with both Leon and Daikichi from time to time, but this time, it might've been too much.

He absolutely hates this, even though he knows that Daikichi wouldn't be any harm. He still keeps climbing his body as Yuzuru starts to tear up, trying to shove him away, his body shakes. Bringing his knees close to himself like it's an instinct, Yuzuru's breath gets faster as he grits his teeth.

"..."

"Wait, Daikichi, come back here," Subaru speaks up once he realized that Yuzuru's reaction is drastically different from the other times he and Daikichi were together.

"Fusshii, are you okay?" He asks, but he got no answer, "Hey, Fusshii!"

Hearing Subaru yelling his name, Yuzuru snaps out of it, exhaling the breath that he didn't even realize he was holding all along.

"I- I'm fine, Akehoshi-sama," he answers, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

Subaru looks at him, Yuzuru doesn't seem fine, and he's never been like this before. He doesn't know what to do either since he isn't usually a calm or empathetic person, it was Yuzuru who takes this role but right now, Subaru is pretty sure that it has been reversed.

He slowly reaches his hand out to hold the other's, hoping it would help, and Yuzuru quietly takes it. After a while of not moving at all, Yuzuru starts to look better again. Daikichi, now with Subaru, is waiting silently as he told hin to. He's such a good boy.

"I apologize for causing you trouble, Akehoshi-sama," he says as he slowly stands up and straightens himself, feeling embarrassed and apologetic because he made Subaru worried.

"Ah, it's fine, it's fine!" Subaru stands up too and starts fidgeting around, "I mean, I'm sorry too..." He mumbles.

It's probably time to bring Daikichi back home, Subaru thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey even though i don't know what i'm doing im at least catching up all right-


	20. MidoHaji

The smell of lavender.

It brings back memories whenever Midori smells it. Back in highschool, there was a boy who always carried a lavender pouch and gave it to him whenever he feels nervous.

As time pass, it became one of Midori's favorite smell, and it still is, bring smiles onto his face every time he smells it, associating it with that boy and his fond memories of him.

They haven't talked much anymore since graduation because being an idol is a lot of work.

Looking at his phone, Midori really thinks he should get in touch with him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> exactly 100 words!! a success this time!!! >:DDDDD


	21. MaoShino

Mao is so kind.

Even though his blood is dripping on to Shinobu's hand, he's still not angry at him.

He was just doing his job, his first job, the job that he has been training hard to do, enduring all the pain and loneliness he feels as a ninja.

He was pretty sure he got used to it, but one pain he didn't prepare for was the pain that hit him when he has to be the one to kill the first person he felt close to.

Mao was kind, and that makes him a naïve one. He welcomes Shinobu with such kindness that his heart aches for lying to him, but he has to.

His mind is conflicted, if he properly does his work and leaves, his first job would be a success, but what would that leave him to? Guilt? But if he decides to run away, Mao could still be saved. Maybe he'd face less guilt, but if he chose this, what would he have left then?

Why must Shinobu meet Mao like this? Why must he be a ninja, and Mao is his target?

He loves him.

Maybe it's just his lack of ability to be a proper ninja, maybe he should've sealed all of his feelings away, which he did, but still, he's weak to how kind Mao is to him.

Shinobu wonders if Mao can still feel drops of liquid on his hands or not, or has pain already became the only thing he feels.

He breathes in deeply, wipes his tears away, then makes up his mind.

...

Mao opens his eyes, seeing the ceiling of an unfamiliar place which is definitely not his home as the first thing, and as soon as he tries to sit up, he's met with a sense of pain rushing up to his brain, making him considering his choice and deciding that it would be better to just stay still for a while.

"..."

"I- Isara-donooo," As soon as Shinobu sees Mao being awake, he immediately starts tearing up without letting him say anything.

Despite the pain he felt, Mao sits up and ignores it. He puts his arms around Shinobu's body as the other person sobs quietly.

Mao is so kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rambling, my favorite thing.


	22. EiNazu

The angelic humming can be heard from behind Nazuna. As he puts the dishes into the sink.

After he finished washing them, he turns his back to see a blond boy, chuckling, playing with his pet rabbit on the floor of his apartment. He seems to get along with it really well.

Nazuna would enjoy the sight of a beautiful boy playing with his rabbit, hearing an angelic voice giggling at it to the fullest, if right now, his apartment floor isn't covered in feathers from his wings.

Eichi has been staying at his place for a while since Nazuna found him, long enough for them to get pretty used to each other to some extent.

Back before this, around two months ago, Nazuna was walking back home from his part-time job, he heard a sound of something falling, pretty hard, also. At first, he thought it was just some kind of animals, it's already pretty late so it's normal, right?.

Only if the alley he almost walked past wasn't glowing, now that's not normal. Because of how weird it was, Nazuna decided to go check it out, what could've gone wrong?

And there he was, a figure of someone around the same age as him, lying unconsciously on the ground, shining, and he means physically shining with warm light, which isn't an exaggeration either. On his back, there's a pair of wings stained with dry blood.

Now, even if the situation is really weird, Nazuna isn't someone who'd leave an unconscious person in an alley, so he decided to carry him back, clean up his body, hoping no one would see.

After he woke up, which took almost a week for him to do, he introduces himself to Nazuna as Eichi, an angel. At first, Nazuna wouldn't buy into his words, but seeing his wings with real feathers connects to his back and his strange clothes, he had no choice but to believe it.

The thing is, Eichi doesn't know how to go back to his home and he can't go around because of his wings that he can't hide, he needs a place to stay, and Nazuna also had no choice but to let him either. Then there's another problem, Nazuna is just a college student living alone in an apartment.

Well, at least Eichi doesn't cause him any trouble except for sometimes when the feathers fall from his wings and get everywhere. Other than that, Eichi is a well-behaved person. He also gets along with his pet rabbit nicely too, maybe angels could talk to animals, Nazuna guesses.

Now, back to the present, Eichi notices that Nazuna was approaching him and he turns his head to face him, smiling slightly as he puts the rabbit down. Nazuna sits down next to him, and Eichi immediately stretches his wings out a little, enveloping him under one of them, he does this quite often, which Nazuna doesn't really mind. It feels warm and peaceful. Maybe that's also one of the angels' ability too.

He has to go do his part-time work tonight, so maybe for this moment, just warmth and peace is enough to refill his energy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't even know i forgot what i was going to write while i was doing my commission earlier jfldksds


	23. NatsuKoga

"Doggy,"

"I'm not a dog!!" Koga immediately stops walking and turns back, exclaiming once he heard the other boy's mumbles.

"Oh, so Rei-niisan was _right_," Natsume chuckles, "it's true that you'd really respond to anything that means _dogs_," he teases. Realizing his mistake, Koga's face flushes in embarrassment.

"Agh, fine! What do you want!?" He grumbles, there must be a reason why Natsume suddenly called him in the hallway. Though he's still not a dog. 

The hallway isn't quiet, it's only afterschool so there are still people around, it's just that Koga and Natsume happened to be alone in the part where there wasn't anyone around. 

"I just wanted to tell you something..." Natsume pauses a little, "_doggy_" 

"For the last time, I'm a wolf, not a dog!" 

"What's wrong with being a _dog_?" Natsume asks, walking toward him, "I like _dogs_" 

"...huh?" 

Koga has no idea what that statement even means to him. Well, liking dogs is good? Natsume is always hard to understand, but he really has no idea this time. 

"Oh my _god_," Natsume sighs as he feels like this isn't working out. 

"I like you, Oogami-kun. I like _you_

_Oh._

_"What's wrong with being a dog? I like dogs"_

_"I like you"_

Koga's eyes widen as he heard those words, questioning if he was hearing it right or not. And to his surprise, Natsume who was completely normal up until now is flushing red too. 

"You fucking suck at romance..." Koga mumbles. Natsume grits his teeth, he probably knows he does.

"Well?" Natsume gulps. 

"I mean," Koga scratches his cheeks as he turns away, awkwardly, as he might add, "I don't...mind?" 

Natsume might be hard to understand and is a little bit of an asshole, but Koga can't say he doesn't like him _just a little_ either. Natsume sighs in relief as he hears his answer. 

Anyway, they both really think this could really be done a lot better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you can't tell i'm really really REALLY running out of ideas rn


	24. EiBara

While noting down things he deems important, Ibara can't help but stare at the heir of the Tenshouin zaibatsu, listening closely to what the other people in the room says with a serious expression on his face. Ibara slaps himself mentally, this is not the time for that, this meeting is important for the future of idols, and he was chosen to be here. Ibara forces himself back to pay attention to the meeting.

When he finally looks away, Eichi quickly glance at him, noticing his stare from earlier.

...

"How are you doing, Saegusa-kun?" Eichi approaches him as Ibara was walking. He turns back and salutes the older man while flashing a usual grin.

"My, if it isn't Eichi-geika. I'm in perfect shape, of course!" He brings his hand back down and straightens himself once again, " approaching me like this, may I ask what business you might have with me?"

"Fufu, don't be so hostile towards me, Saegusa-kun, and please don't call me that. I was just going to ask if we could have some coffee or tea," Eichi chuckles lightly, answering the venom-coated question, "from now, we are a business partner after all, shouldn't we continue our discussion?"

Is Ibara going to let this opportunity be a waste? Of course not. As soon as he hears the offer, he immediately accepted it, well, having an ulterior motive of getting information like usual. But what he didn't realize was that Eichi also has one too.

...

As expected from the former top idol of Yumenosaki. Ibara couldn't get anything, he couldn't even concentrate when Eichi talks. Ibara knows how to do a lot of things, but resisting someone who has the intention of charming him with everything really isn't one of them. He grits his teeth while still making sure Eichi couldn't see that he was.

Looking at Ibara, Eichi knows it's working. He notices the boy's stare, he decided to try it and somehow, his assumption was correct. Eichi chuckles a little as he sees the younger's reaction. Their business negotiation should've become easier for him knowing he can stir him up like this.

"Saegusa-kun, are you listening?" Eichi asks.

Well, he was, though his brain wasn't really being effective, Ibara isn't going to show it and let Eichi see through him like that.

"Of course I am, Eichi-geika!" He grins as he speaks.

"Hm, you seem to have a hard time concentrating though," Eichi speaks as he leans in front of him, face close and flashes a slight grin. 

Eichi picked the smaller table outside the café so he could do this. Curses, Ibara thinks. He didn't expect Eichi to be this bold so he didn't object. He tries to contain the slight pink tint on his cheek, and if he could stop his blood circulation for this, he would.

"Ahaha, let's continue our discussion next time, shall we?" Eichi chuckles before leaning back, sparing Ibara from anymore teasing. He then stands up and walks away, already paid for the drinks, of course. Leaving Ibara to being a mess on his own.

"See you later, Saegusa-kun," Eichi smiles as nothing happened.

When the blond goes out of his sight, Ibara starts biting his nails from half frustration and half embarrassment. He really should learn how to handle seduction before discussing anything with the other person next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just pictured eichi going hard with his seduction game and literally died right on the spot im posting this ch as a spirit


	25. LeoHina

There's a boy on the rooftop.

If I remember that correctly, it was one of the twins from the first year. Sitting on the floor, back leaning against the fence.

I was originally going to sit here alone and compose, probably getting some inspiration from the sight of the orange sky, yellow light illuminating the white paper. But seeing his expression, I realize I can't just leave him there.

I've seen that expression before, it's not a good one. Even though it's not exactly the same, he has eyes and hair quite similar to mine. I don't like how much he reminds me of myself.

Guess that's why I can't leave him alone like this, huh?

I walk toward him, placing down the paper and starting to compose in silence. He looks at me confusedly, but since I'm not very good at talking, being present is the only thing I can do.

Though I don't know what's going on inside his head, could my music help him, even just a little?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inner leo kinnie time


	26. YuzuMao

Opening the door, Yuzuru was greeted with the sight of Mao chugging down yet another can of energy drink, which probably wouldn't work anymore, while his other hand is still on the paperwork in front of him. He looks like he shouldn't be able to stay awake anymore, yet here he is. Yuzuru closes the door behind him and sighs at the other boy.

"Isara-sama," Yuzuru calls. Upon hearing his voice, Mao's head perks up to look at him.

"Ah, Yuzuru, do you need something?"

"I need you to rest, Isara-sama"

"...Sorry, I need to finish this first," Mao says, before continuing to read the document in front of him as Yuzuru approaches his desk.

"My apologies, but you really are starting to look like Hasumi-sama from last year," Yuzuru sighs again, "It's still only lunch break, there is still time. You don't need to overwork yourself"

Mao hums in response, but Yuzuru is sure that he didn't pay any attention to him. Seeing how persistent Mao is on finishing his work without stopping, Yuzuru comes up with an idea. There's a couch in the student council room and he walks toward it, sitting down. He didn't forget to take one of the books he finds interesting from the bookshelves.

"How about I lend you my lap, Isara-sama," Yuzuru smiles as he offers, which makes Mao looks up from his work and stares at Yuzuru's unwavering smile in surprise.

"..."

"Fine..." Mao drags himself up from his chair and lets his body fall on the couch next to Yuzuru who makes a satisfied chuckle at the sight of him being away from his work for a while. Yuzuru pulls him down to his lap softly as Mao closes his eyes.

"Wake me up, okay?" Mao yawns as he speaks, voice full of tiredness.

Yuzuru opens the book he has in his hands as Mao drift of to sleep. He'll make sure to wake Mao up once the lunch break is over, but for now, he thinks it's best to enjoy the comfortable silence in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a really quick one and ughhhhh i have school tomorrow. won't stop me from writing tho


	27. RitsuMika

Because Arashi recommended it to him, Ritsu is baking some sweets to give to Mika as a gift. Humming happily, he ignores his brother's horror as he watches Ritsu mixing the flour, seeing ominous aura from it.

He grins as he wipes his forehead and looks at his creation before putting it in a small bag, preparing to give it to his boyfriend who seems to like these kinds of things. By now, Rei is already hiding behind the couch in fear. Which is good, two birds in one stone for Ritsu.

"Ritsu, are you really going to give that to the boy without doing something about its... looks?" Rei asks, head slightly peeking from behind the couch, though he would gladly eat anything Ritsu makes even if it kills him, he's still concerned about that boy who Ritsu plans to give the baked treats to him since they look _kind of_ horrendous for cupcakes.

"Shut up, anija," Ritsu glares at his brother in annoyance. Suddenly he has an idea.

Ritsu flashes a smile at his brother, picking up one of the remaining cupcakes and offers it to him. Seeing that, Rei immediately comes out from his hiding place and accept it. Putting the cupcake in his mouth, Rei's body freeze as its taste hits his tongue. They all look the same so Rei didn't notice.

"Oh, right, that one was a mistake, sorry," even though he said that, Ritsu's smile grows even wider as Rei is silently crying, trying to swallow it since he said it himself that he would eat anything that Ritsu give to him.

Now that's out of the way, Ritsu is pretty sure Mika is going to like what he made for him. He can't wait for tomorrow to come so he could give the cupcakes to him and sees his cute face again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have school today and i am exhausted but yeah im still here


	28. ReiMugi

Knocking on the light music club door, Tsumugi gets nothing but silence as a response. He has something to talk to Rei about an upcoming live, but when he called for him, there was no answer. Tsumugi thinks that maybe he's sleeping, hesitating about what to do, he finally decides to open the door. There's no one in the room, and his eyes first met with the sight of a closed coffin. So he's sleeping, after all, Tsumugi thinks.

Normally, he'd go do something else waiting for the other boy to wake up, but this time, he's in quite a hurry. Tsumugi decided to knock on the coffin lid, expecting Rei to hear him and wake up.

"Hgn...who's there?" Rei response, but somehow, Tsumugi thinks he sounds different. He isn't sure why but he feels familiar with the way Rei answered him. Still, he doesn't sound like his normal self. Rei pushes the coffin lid open and sits up, hand scratching his head. Seeing him, Tsumugi's eyes widen.

It's Rei. Well, of course, it's Rei. But it's Rei from last year.

"Oh, It's just Tsumugi," Rei sighs before rubbing his eyes, then look him again, seeing him more clearly, "wait, is it?" He asks.

"Well, yes, I am Tsumugi, but..." Tsumugi mutters in confusion, but before he could say anything further, he was cut of by Rei.

"Ohh, yeah, it's ya alright. Still, you look different, did you change your appearance while I was abroad? " he nods to himself and asks once he hears Tsumugi's voice, "actually, your glasses kinda suck, not gonna lie," speaking what's on his mind, Tsumugi, while knowing this was how past Rei acts, still thinks it's quite cruel.

"Um...Rei-kun, is this some kind of pranks?" He asks. Rei could've been cooperating with Natsume in pranking him, it's not entirely impossible knowing both of them.

"What kinda pranks?" He looks at him, his eyes staring directly into Tsumugi's, and the question sounds completely honest too. Guess it's really not a prank.

Still sitting in the coffin, Rei flashes a smirk before pulling Tsumugi down with him which makes the glasses boy yelp in surprise. Saying nothing, Rei forces his tongue into Tsumugi's mouth and bites his lower lip slightly without drawing any blood with his sharp fangs while he's onto that. Since this is Rei from last year, Tsumugi is having a little problem.

They were kind of together. Even though in the end, they broke up and promise to each other that they won't speak of anything about this relationship again. This Rei was probably from the time when they were still together if he could just randomly do this.

Despite having nothing to do with him, romantically, of course, they're still friends, Tsumugi finds himself unable to resist how Rei's tongue works its way into his mouth. Completely helpless, Tsumugi lets him do whatever he wants.

"Still no response as ever. Tsumugi, you're really a bad kisser, ya know?" Rei shakes his head while speaking after he pulls himself back, leaving Tsumugi completely red.

Even though it's not like Rei and he wants to be together again, he can't really deny that he doesn't miss Rei sometimes. And now the Rei that was still in a relationship with him suddenly appears out of nowhere, Tsumugi found himself easily letting him back again.

With the person in front of him going silent, Rei narrows his eyes and sighs.

"You're not the same Tsumugi I know, ain'tcha?

"Well..." Tsumugi laughs dryly as he scratches his cheek.

"I noticed your tie, I'm in the future, right?" He asks, not knowing what to say, Tsumugi just nods slowly.

"And looking at your expression, I'd say we aren't together anymore," Rei speaks, somehow, all of his guesses are correct, proving that no matter which Rei he is, he's still as smart as ever.

"Huh...sorry about that kiss then, I guess," Rei apologizes. Tsumugi panics a little when he heard him say that, immediately telling Rei that it's fine and he doesn't need to be sorry, to which Rei just laughs at him.

"Well, even though you have glasses and weird hair now, you're still the same Tsumugi as ever"

Tsumugi doesn't know how to respond to that, is it a good thing? A compliment or an insult? He isn't really sure either. Seeing him visibly thinking hard about his words, Rei chuckles, teasing him with the tone of his voice.

"Hah, guess I have no choice but to wait around here until I figure out how to go back then, I have to fly tomorrow," Rei sighs, "though I'd hope to see the new Tsumugi around a little more"

There goes the natural flirting again, and he thought he was used to Rei flirting at him without realizing that he was.

After saying that, he lies back down, closes the coffin lid again. Watching him until he finally stops responding, Tsumugi walks out of the room.

He wonders if this was real or just his dream, his subconscious saying that he wants to be back with Rei again. Regardless, the familiar taste of Rei is still on his lips and it's distracting him. Even though the current Rei somehow manages to come back today, he doesn't think he'd want to talk with him until he finally gathers his thoughts back together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhhhhhhhh i like this one alright :DDDDDDDDD


	29. MadaKao

Smiles brimming with confidence, today, Kaoru is still doing a good job of satisfying his customers with his sweet words coaxing their hearts.

It's his job, but Madara still can't take his eyes off of him, feeling something boiling inside, still, he tries to keep it to himself.

"My, my, did I just caught you gazing at women?" Rei chuckles as he appears behind Madara, "or rather, were you looking at Kaoru-kun?" 

Madara says nothing, he just hums a little, and walk away to do his work.

"Fufu, I think someone is jealous," Rei laughs amusedly as he looks at both of them. As both the owner of this place and the gang leader, maybe he should help them a little, Rei thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .


	30. RitsuSouma

"Stop trying to harm Anzu-dono!" Souma shouts as he pulls out his katana, hearing that, Ritsu whines, voice filled with annoyance.

"I'm just trying to get some blood, not killing her," he huffs as he tries again, but this time he's still stopped Souma. Now he's getting on his nerves. He just wants some blood and goes back to sleep, but the other boy has no intention of letting him do so.

"Agh~ if you won't let me drink her blood, then I'll have yours instead," Ritsu half-jokingly teases him, but upon hearing that, Souma stops in his track and makes a thinking face.

He can't really be considering it, can he? Ritsu thinks

"Fine!" Souma, still shouting, he puts his finger on the sharp side of the blade, being careful not to wound himself much but enough to draw blood from the cut.

Guess Ritsu was wrong, then. He has no choice but to accept his offer now. Pretty sure that if he doesn't, the other boy would slash him with his katana and he'd be dead earlier than he thought.

Approaching him, Ritsu puts his finger into his mouth, tongue touching the red liquid on it, and the moment he tastes Souma's blood, he was surprised by how similar yet different it tastes compared to Anzu's. He knows Souma is a straightforward guy, but it feels like he could even taste honesty in his blood, and he likes it. So much that he keeps wanting more.

Knowing he couldn't, Ritsu finally stops even though he doesn't want to.

"That was nice, emergency ration No.2~" he chuckles as he teasingly speaks to Souma, who's somewhat irritated by his manner.

"Who's your emergency ration!" Souma loudly grumbles as Ritsu continues to laugh at him.

"Well, you offered yourself so you can't run away now~" he hums.

Now that he got to taste Souma's blood, Ritsu is pretty sure that one day he'd come back to the other boy for more later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one day left one day left one day left


	31. WataKei

"Trick or treat!" A cheerful voice said as he appears in front of the glasses boy, dressing in one of the theater club's costume. Smiling, he said the iconic line to him. Keito sighs, while knowing that this would definitely happen since it's Halloween, he certainly didn't expect Wataru to be the first one to ask.

Well, it wouldn't hurt to follow along with him once in a while, right? He did have some candies on him, preparing to give it to his underclassmen if asked. They love these things after all.

"Fine, I'll give you some candies," Keito sighs, reaching into his pocket to grab something for Wataru.

"So it's a treat then!" Wataru grins as he loudly exclaims, then presses his lips against Keito without any warning. Surprised, Keito makes a small sound, but it was silenced by Wataru who skillfully shoves his tongue inside his mouth.

Once Wataru finally stops, Keito steps back a little and wipes the corner of his mouth violently, trying to contain his embarrassment but didn't succeed from how red his face becomes. Wataru then licks his lips and smiles as nothing happened.

"Wha- Why!? You- How incorrigible!" Keito pushes his glasses up, completely losing his composure. Comparing to Wataru, he really can't handle these kinds of things as good as him.

"Fufu, the treat was real sweet, Keito-kun," Wataru chuckles. Upon hearing that, Keito, who thought he already calmed down, becomes even redder than before. Wataru considered that kiss a treat and Keito still can't believe he did. Corny bastard.

"Thank you," he speaks, then quickly pecks Keito again before going off to wherever he wants.

"Incorrigible..." He covers his face with both of his hands, which makes the sound slightly mumbled.

...

"If I said trick, would you still do that?" Keito scoffs, asking Wataru about the kiss earlier.

"Hm, I guess that was my plan B if you didn't say treat," Wataru hums, turning his face to Keito.

"How many plans do you even have?" Keito sighs, rubbing his temples. If that was bound to happen no matter what then he guesses he can't really do anything about it. He said he would go along after all.

"Well, if you want to know, I can show you all! The day isn't over yet, is it?" Wataru grins widely as Keito pokes him with his elbow, slightly blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and finished! I somehow forced myself to write 31 fics, no idea how either. now maybe i'll left this one for a year and come back to look at it and see how much passion i have like how i did with hypmic-
> 
> thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed and maybe found some new rarepairs to ship! See you next fanfic! (it's eikao btw)


End file.
